


Toss A Coin To Your Witcher

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Don't forget to support SWers, Fanart, Geralt is naughty, Man I don't even like Henri Cavill what have I done?, Other, Stripper AU, Support your local businesses, Toss a coin to your witcher come oooon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: ... - every Sunday at the tavern.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Toss A Coin To Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is the internet and the joke about how “toss a coin to your witcher” might be a stripper song must have been done a thousand times already but hey, we live in a world without enough objectified men, right?

  
  



End file.
